Bloody Mary
by Yami and Ryoko
Summary: Chapter 11 is up! Ever wonder what's hidden in your mirror? Well Yusuke and his friends are about to find out. Many people have been found dead and the spirit detective gang is the creatures next victims.
1. Legends are Told

Okay its time to get ready for true fear. Well it doesn't start scary, but then what horror story does. This has been long anticipated by many people I know. Your going to read about what happens when the Yu Yu Hakusho gang encounters that evil thing that is in the mirror. When this fic is over your be to afraid to go to the bathroom alone at night. Whahahahahahahahaha. (Begins to choke cough, cough)

Bloody Mary  
  
Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any characters. The creator does  
  
Chapter one  
"Legends are Told"

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon in the middle of the summer. The sun shown brightly as Yusuke Urameshi and his friends Kurama, Botan, Kuwabara, and Yusuke's girlfriend, Keiko walked the streets of the city. Everyone was in casual wear (they won't wearing a school uniform or a kimono).  
  
It was almost 1:30 so the friends decided to eat at Pizza World. As they ate their pizza they heard two boys from the table next to them talking.  
  
"Did you do it?" one asked.  
  
"No," said the other putting his head down.  
  
"What! Are you chicken? All you have to do is say Bloody Mary three times while looking in a mirror."  
  
"But I heard people have died from doing it!" the boy said, keeping his head down.  
  
"Chicken," the other grumbled.  
  
"Ah, the old Bloody Mary ghost story," said an eavesdropping Kuwabara.  
  
"What are you talking about?" said an unfriendly voice.  
  
"Aaii, Hiei!" Kuwabara yelped nearly jumping out of his seat. "You just can't appear like that!"  
  
"Hmph. Don't have a heart attack," said Hiei. "I was only asking a simple question. If it's too complicated for you, we can all understand."  
  
"What did you say!" Kuwabara roared and grabbed Hiei by the white scarf around his neck. "Why you lit-" Kuwabara started but stopped when he noticed he was only holding Hiei's scarf. Hiei had slipped away with his amazing speed. "Fast little devil," muttered Kuwabara.  
  
"Fool," said Hiei as he grabbed his scarf back and put it back on.  
  
"What did you say," growled Kuwabara, holding up a fist.  
  
"Now, stop fighting," Botan said, hitting Kuwabara hard in the head. "I would like to know what it is too."  
  
Kuwabara rubbed his head as he muttered something that sounded like, "Why didn't she hit Hiei?"  
  
"Bloody Mary is a story made up to scare children," Kurama began. "You're supposed to look into a mirror at night in a dark enclosed room and say Bloody Mary three times. The story says she's suppose to come out of the mirror and kill you with her hooked hand. But there are many other versions. One says you spin around thirteen times and starting at a whisper say Bloody Mary on each spin until your voice is a shrill scream. Another says you flush the toilet three times and spin around three times, on each spin calling her name."  
  
Botan shuddered, "It's not true is it?"  
  
Kurama gave a warm smile. "I don't think it is. Though, I think it's based on a true story. I'll have to look into it.""Oh. Okay."  
  
"I heard the version of the toilet," Kuwabara said. "Shizuru use to torture me with it. She made me afraid to go to the bathroom at night." He shuddered.  
  
"There must have been a lot of accidents then," Yusuke laughed.  
  
"Yusuke," Keiko said, shaking her head.  
  
"Only a complete idiot would be afraid of that," added Hiei.  
  
"You're saying you didn't think it was a little creepy?" Kuwabara leaned over the table, asking Yusuke."We didn't have any mirrors in my house that weren't broken. So what was there to be afraid," Yusuke said, still laughing. "Anyway I'd kick her ass," he added causally.  
  
"I'm sure you guys thought it was creepy, too," Kuwabara said looking at Kurama and Keiko.  
  
"Well," said Keiko sweat dropping, "I never really thought of it that much, but I guess it is kind of creepy".  
  
"Same thing," said Kurama, also sweat dropping.  
  
"See," said Hiei. "You're the only fool here."  
  
"What!" Kuwabara yelled. "That's it, your dead!!"  
  
Botan got out her oar and popped Kuwabara in the head. "Stop fighting you two."  
  
"Humph," said Hiei.  
  
"Yah," Yusuke said putting a hand on Kuwabara's shoulder. "Don't fight. Hiei would beat you up, easy. It wouldn't be very hard, even girls can knock your lights out." Yusuke laughed again.  
  
"Shall we be going?" Kurama asked to those who were listening.  
  
Keiko and Botan nodded, and then sighed when they saw Yusuke and Kuwabara arguing again.  
  
Everyone was done eating now and they began to walk down the street. There were many stores on these streets. One caught Botan's eye. She whispered something to Keiko. They both began to giggle. Then they walked over to Hiei and stood over him, an evil look showed in their eyes.  
  
"What is it," he asked blankly.  
  
"Hiei," Keiko said looking at him. "You need a new wardrobe. You look like your wearing a dress."  
  
"Shorty's wearing a dress. That's a good one. I should have thought of it," said Kuwabara.  
  
"Then why didn't you?" Yusuke ask Kuwabara, but then turned his attention to Hiei. "I think the girls are right. Come on, we'll get you something cool to wear. Well I won't. I'm broke, but the others will."  
  
Hiei wasn't that pleased with the ideal, but said as long as it wasn't anything Kuwabara would wear, he'd do it. They walked into the store that the girls were looking at, Men R Us. (Inventive huh)  
  
It took a while to find clothes for Hiei, because of his small size, but they did find some in the petite section. Hiei was still in the dressing room.  
  
"Come out of there already Hiei," said Kurama, leaning against the wall in between Hiei's dressing room and another. "No need to be shy."  
  
"I am not shy!" yelled Hiei. Kurama chuckled a little. In a few moments Hiei came out of the fitting room. He was wearing blue jeans, white tennie shoes, a white shirt and green jacket. He looked really good. Botan and Keiko clapped and said they'd get it for him.  
  
As Yusuke waited for the girls to buy the outfit, he saw a mirror. He walked over to Kuwabara, thinking he'd torture him just like Shizuru did. He laughed in his mind and spoke. "Hey, look Kuwabara," he began. "Isn't that a mirror? You know what that means: Bloody Mary… Bloody Mary... Bloody Mary… Ha ha ha," he laughed.  
  
"Shut up, Urameshi. That's not funny," stated Kuwabara. Yusuke looked at him for a second but then continued to laugh.  
  
A cold chill swept across Kurama's back as Yusuke spoke the last sound in Mary. He froze, out of the corner of his eye a dark shadowy figure flashed across the mirror behind him. Kurama gasped and turned around to face the mirror. He stared intently at the mirror, but saw nothing there.  
  
"Is something wrong?" a voice behind him asked.  
  
Startled, Kurama turned to see Botan, a worried expression lay on her face. "Oh, Botan." He began. "No, nothing's wrong," A fake smile spread across his face.  
  
Botan knew he was lying, but decided to drop the subject. "Well, okay," she said unsurely.  
  
"Don't worry, Botan," he said softly, still smiling. "I'm fine, really."  
  
"If you say so..."  
  
After she walked away, Kurama went into deep thought. _What was that? I didn't sense any spirit energy, so it couldn't be a demon. Was it just my imagination?_  
  
Keiko bought the outfit for Hiei and Botan insisted that the cashier let him wear it out. Then they left the shop. It was getting late so the six of them decided to go their separate ways. Saying good-bye, they went their own paths.  
  
Night fell and shops closed for the night. All was silent in the men's store Yusuke and his friends had visited earlier that day. The only sound that could be heard was the wind. But suddenly a high shrill filled the air. A high pitched voice came from the room. "I'll get you," it said, a light laugh in its voice. " I'll get you all! Heh heh." Then from a dressing room mirror, a bloody hook reached out. Evil laughter echoed in the store. "Wha ha ha ha ha ha! I'll get you all!"

To be continued…

So how was my first chapter? Are you scared yet? This is just beginning of my terrifying story. Are you dying to find out what happens next? Well your just have to wait and see. Whahahahahaa!


	2. First Attack!

Hey everyone. I hope u like my story so far. I'm really happy with the reviews, no flames. First off I'd like to say that the stories based on the uncut version of the show that doesn't appear on the TV anymore. U.U So sad. But I buy it so whatever. You may be unaware of this but they curse (especially Yusuke), and smoke (Especially Shizuru.), and there's blood (Lot's of blood) and flicking off too.. Secondly after these chapter the plot becomes more serious, so the jokes and other funny stuff isn't as constant. I sorry, but I'll try to add jokes where I think its okay. It makes me very sad to stop making fun-poking fun at Kuwabara. But we all most sacrifice for a masterpiece. Anyway I'm sure u want to read on. so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own YYh.

Chapter Two  
First Attack!!

It was late Sunday morning. The sun was high in the sky, shinning on everything below it. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama were in Kuwabara's room talking as Hiei sat on the window seal, looking out at the bright morning sun and trying to block them out. The television was on in the room, it's volume low.  
  
"So where are the girls?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"How am I suppose to know that?" Yusuke asked back.  
  
"Well you live with one. I would think that you would start thinking like one."  
  
"What! If anyone here is girly, It's you!"  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Ooh, really. So your saying playing with cats isn't girly?" He asked, pointing to the kitten in Kuwabara's hands. "How many guys like cats?"  
  
"Lots of guys do," Kuwabara answered defensively, as Eikichi purred in his hands. Then he turned to Kurama and Hiei. "Don't they?" Kurama sweatdropped and Hiei turned from his current daze and muttered something that sounded like, "Poor fool."  
  
"Please fox-boy probably eats cats," Yusuke said, getting an I do not! look from Kurama. "Hiei, well, really doesn't like anything."  
  
"And anyway," Yusuke continued. "You've never had a girlfriend. Though you wish Yukina was. But she doesn't even understand the meaning of the word love. I have a girlfriend, Kurama had, well, kinda….(Maya from the manga) And Hiei… well as I said before he really doesn't like anything. A smirk crossed Yusuke's face and he said, "Maybe you should just give up on girls and try boys. Either that or get plastic surgery. Just don't hit on any of us. Okay?" With that he broke off into a laugh. "Ha aha ha aha!"  
  
"What! I'll kill you!" Kuwabara yelled putting Eikichi down. He ran over to Yusuke and grabbed him by the collar. This only made Yusuke laugh louder.  
  
Just as Kuwabara was about to slam a fist into Yusuke's face, the television caught everyone's attention. Kurama turned it up and they all listened.  
  
The T.V was on a news channel. "This morning 6 people have been announced dead," Said the news reporter. "All the victims were found dead in front of a mirror." Kurama, Kuwabara, still holding Yusuke by the collar, Yusuke, and even Hiei starred in shock and wonder.  
  
The reporter continued, "Blood was all over all the victims and mirrors, but strangely no where else. All the victims appear to have been stabbed in the under chin and …" The reporter stopped for a moment, a look of disgust on her face, "their faces completely torn off. Experts say that there is no sign of struggle."  
  
"All the victims were 13 years of age. The victims are:  
  
Hikari Kamiya,  
Kazu and Hikaru Sagami,  
Ruki Motosuwa,  
Megumi Kokubunjii,  
Shuichi Minamino,  
  
Everyone turned to Kurama. " I didn't know you died," Yusuke said. Kurama sweatdropped.  
  
" Oh, I'm sorry," said the reporter. Everyone turned back to the TV "The last one was Shuichi Minomota."  
  
She then continued, "All the victims were murdered from 12 to 1 o' clock a.m. say experts. It is believed to be the work of a team of serial killers. There were no witnesses to any of the murders and the criminals are still at large. It is highly advised that no one goes out alone late at night. Be sure to lock your doors and windows. I'm Kaoru Kinomoto and that was today's top story.  
  
The news changed to a commercial for shampoo. Everyone continued to stare at the television. Yusuke finally got free from Kuwabara's grasp and was the first to speak. "Well," he began. "Who ever the killer is, he is obsessed with Bloody Mary. What a freak."  
  
"Maybe," Kurama answered, doubt in his voice.  
  
" How dumb tellin' us to stay inside, when everyone croaked inside." muttered Kuwabara, with no one paying any attention to him. Then he asked, "Is it possible a demon did this?"  
  
"Yes," answered Kurama. "But the demon would have to be very fast."  
  
Kuwabara looked at Hiei who was still sitting on the windowsill, looking out at the morning sky.  
  
Kurama followed his gaze and reassuringly said, "Hiei wouldn't murder a human. It's against his honor and against Spirit World law."  
  
"I don't kill those weaker than me," said Hiei. "That's the only reason you're still alive."  
  
"What!" yelled Kuwabara.  
  
"Do you guys always have to fight?" Kurama asked them.  
  
"He started it," said Kuwabara.  
  
"Humph," Hiei answered simply.  
  
It was now 11:30 p.m., Yusuke was walking home from Kuwabara's house. Yusuke could care less about the murderer attacking him. He'd like to see them try. Kurama had left earlier. He didn't want his human mother to worry. Hiei had left shortly after for reasons of his own. Yusuke and Kuwabara had spent the rest of the day talking, fighting with each other, watching TV, and playing video games. They also spent some time looking at thing Keiko would not appreciate.  
  
They went out for awhile and checked the news ever now and then to see if anything else was known about what was being called "The Mirror Murders". There wasn't.  
  
Yusuke was at the doorstep to his and Keiko's house. They were living together now, they weren't married yet. Though they were planning to after Keiko was out of college.  
  
He searched in his pockets for his house key. After finding it, he stuck it in the key lock and pushed open the door. He slipped his shoes off and stuffed the key back in his pocket.  
  
Before he could say anything, a hand slapped across his cheek. With throbbing pain in his cheek, he looked slightly down to see Keiko. Fire was in her eyes.  
  
"Where have you been?" she asked. "You could at least have called."  
  
Yusuke rubbed his cheek and said, "Sorry Keiko. It slipped my mind." (-.- sure it did)  
  
"Sorry isn't good enough, Yusuke," She said in a soft voice and turned to walk away, but stopped. "Haven't you heard the news?" Then walked off.Yusuke stepped inside. Their house was small. It had a bathroom, small kitchen/dinning room, and a large room that they used as a bedroom and living room. He watched Keiko walk into the bathroom to brush his hair, still mad.  
  
"Yeah," he finally answered. "But I'd blow them to bits."  
  
He decided to get ready for bed himself. He took off his shirt to revel a T- shirt. He started to take the things out off his pockets when- a terrifying scream rang though the house. It was followed by a clatter of things smashing to the ground. The scream could have only come from Keiko.  
  
Yusuke ran over to the bathroom. As he reached the entrance the door slammed shut in his face. "Yusuke!" Keiko cried from the other side of the door.  
  
A door wasn't going to stop Yusuke. He lifted a fist into the air and slammed it into the door. When the door fell to the ground, Yusuke starred in horror at what was in front of his eyes.  
  
To be continued…  
  
So how was that? Don't u want to know what's on the other side of the door? Heheh. I'll never tell....I put the other chapter up as soon as I get 20 reviews. No less. Okay so tell people and tell them to tell people. 


	3. Encounter the Unreal

Yo!! Mina!!! Thank you all who have reviewed. Like I promised I put it up at 20 reviews. I hope you like this chapter. I know you've been waiting for it. Some of u have said after reading this u called Bloody Mary. O.O Are u nuts?! I'd never do that, too afraid. Anyway people die sometimes. O.O creepy. A friend of a friend of a friend did it in a locked bathroom with 3 other girls. Next morning 2 dead 2 shivering in a counter. So I'd say not to do it.Anyway enjoy mina!!

Chapter Three  
  
Encounter the Unreal!!  
  
A bloody hand was wrapped around Keiko's neck. It was connected to bloody arm, extending from the bathroom mirror. Another arm, also coming out of the mirror, had where there should had been a hand, a hook covered with a thick red liquid. The hook was placed dangerously close to Keiko's neck.  
  
"Yusuke..." Keiko said weakly, a tear fell from the counter of her eye and ran down her cheek.  
  
The arms seemed to have been distracted by his entry. It turned to him, seeming to stare at him, though it had no eyes.  
  
"You Bastard!" Yusuke cursed. "Get your bloody hand-er-hook off her!"  
  
In the mirror a terrifying sight began to appear. A female face began forming. It was scarred and blood thickly dripped from her forehead. The blood seemed to consume her face entirely. A wicked smile spread across her red face.  
  
Yusuke starred at the mirror, terror and shock in his eyes. "U….uh..."he couldn't speak nor move. He seemed frozen to the ground with fear.  
  
The image turned away from Yusuke and back to her prey. She lifted the blood dripping hook from Keiko's neck to her face. Keiko shook in fear as she felt a sharp, cold, wet metal object against her cheek. She wrenched as it moved across her face cutting into her flesh. "Ahh..."  
  
The hook slashed at her again and again. She tried to get away, only to be gagged from the grip the creature had around her neck. " Y…Y…Yu…Yusuke." she gagged.  
  
Yusuke starred at the scene before his eyes. Terror consumed him as he saw the hook move down Keiko's cheek to her chin. It got closer and closer. A horribly sight came to his eyes. A memory of his childhood came to his mind, a memory of how Bloody Mary kills her victims…  
  
_Flashback_  
  
A young boy with sleek black hair walked down the gloomy street. The sky was darkening, for it was late evening. He walked pass two boys his own age. One had a wicked grin on his face and the other looked terrified.  
  
"Do you know how she kills you?" the one with the evil grin asked the other.  
  
"N...n...no," the other shuttered. "And I don't want to know." He backed away whimpering.  
  
The blacked haired boy stopped to watch them. The boy's grin widened and in a low, eerie voice said, "She rips off your face."  
  
_End Flashback _  
  
The last words echoed in Yusuke's mind. "K…k…Keiko," he stampered.  
  
The hook dug into the flesh on Keiko's under chin. She opened her mouth to scream, but the jaw movement only made the hook seep deeper into her chin. She wrenched and made a noise of pain. "Aaii…."  
  
Yusuke snapped out of his paralysis. A light enveloped around his index finger, he pointed it at the creature that was murdering his love. "Go back to hell, you bastard!!! He shouted.  
  
From his index finger a spirit bullet shot out, the force pushed him back a bit. The bullet went colliding into the mirror. It exploded shattering shades of glass all over the floor and counter. Blood gushed from the shards, soaking the floor. A painful cry filled the air. The bloody hand disappeared from around Keiko's neck and the hook that pierced her under chin shattered and vanished. The frightening, bloody face that starred from the mirror disappeared as well.  
  
Keiko collapsed onto the ground, unconscious. Blood trickled down her cheeks and thickly down her neck, unto the floor that lay under her.  
  
"Keiko…" Yusuke said tears filling his eyes, as he ran over to her side. Getting to one knee, he slightly picked up her unconscious body. ""Keiko?" he sobbed shaking her body. " Keiko?!"  
  
To be continued...

How was that chapter? I'm sorry it was so short but that is as far as I wanted to go this chapter. Sorry. Poor Keiko Whaa! Well I can't tell you her fate. Nope, I keeping my mouth shut. That's right shut. ( zipper appears on my lips and zips it up) Wmmm tmmm. ( unzips the zipper) There is going to be more dead and injured. Who do you think it is? Huh? I have another idea for fic when this one is done. U know how there is said to be demons u in the mirror and when u look into it on a full moon night they switch places with u. Well that what happens to Yusuke. The evil Yusuke is trying to kill everyone how will the others stop him, when Yusuke's so powerful. What do u guys think? Anyway review mina! 


	4. Siblings in Danger!

Hello everyone. I'm sorry for my long delay. I was over a friend's house and did that board thing when you talk to spirits. (gulp) And it spelled my last name! It was creepy and I was creeped out and really didn't want to write something creepy. (Meiko-Chan doesn't it creep you out too!?) But now I'm back. Nobody's told me what they think of my other idea. Please tell me and don't even think of stealing it! Oh I also wanted to say that this story has the most reviews of any fic about Bloody Mary. Hurray! Let's congratulate ourselves. Thanks to all of you that have reviewed. Without you this wouldn't have happened. Hurray! Okay enough blabbing, here we go. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Of course I don't own YYH.  
  
Chapter 4  
Siblings in Danger  
  
Yusuke walked into the hospital room, where Keiko lay asleep on the provided bed. She breathed softly. White bandages dotted her face where she had been cut. When Yusuke reached her, he dropped to his knees. He gently grabbed her hand and held it in his. Keiko stirred slightly in her sleep and made a soft moaning noise.  
  
Yusuke looked up still holding her hand. Hanging from the wall directly in front of him was a mirror. Slowly getting up, Yusuke released his grip around Keiko's hand and walked over to it.  
  
He starred into the clear glass of the mirror, only to see his own reflection. Taking his eyes off the mirror he scanned the room. Eyes stopping, he walked over to a white hand cloth that sat on a petite drawer, which was used to put patients' belongings in.  
  
Yusuke picked it up and placed it over the mirror. It draped over the framed object, covering it entirely.  
  
"Why are you covering the mirror?" asked a familiar voice from behind him.  
  
Yusuke, not bothering to turn around, for he knew the who the voice's owner was, replied in a gloomy tone, unusual for him, " I thought it would break when it saw your ugly face."  
  
"Oh is that all," said Kuwabara. Then realizing the meaning of his words yelled, "What! I'll-!"  
  
Yusuke turned around. No sign of joy was in his eyes. He looked unusually serious. Kuwabara stopped, mid-sentence. He looked at Yusuke and was about to ask a question when he heard fast paced footsteps approaching them. Kuwabara turned around and Yusuke starred at the door.  
  
Botan appeared at the door entrance, exhaustion shown on her face. She gasped for air. "One...(gasp) second," she said holding up her index finger, telling them to wait. The other hand was placed over her chest. As they waited for Botan to catch her breath, Kurama appeared behind her, looking quite the opposite of Botan.  
  
"Oh, hello everyone," he said cheerfully. "I hope Keiko's alright."  
  
Botan, suddenly, seeming better, blurted out, "Keiko! Is she all right!" I came as fast I could, when I heard!" (We can see that, Botan. -.- )  
  
"She's all right now," answered Yusuke in a plain tone. He walked back over to Keiko's bedside and stood, looking down at her.  
  
"So," Kuwabara began. " What happened? Who attacked you guys?"  
  
Yusuke didn't answer for he knew how crazy it sounded.  
  
"Yusuke?" Botan asked, eyeing him.  
  
"I think," started Yusuke. "I think it was Bloody Mary."  
  
There was a long silence in the room. Then slowly, Botan spoke. "But how can that be? I thought there was no such thing."  
  
"Well what else could it be!?," asked Yusuke a little annoyed. "It came out from the ficken mirror and had a fricken hook!  
  
"Maybe it's a demon," said Kuwabara looking like he was going to explode with laughter. "Or maybe you're just losing your mind."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"It was no demon," said a voice from behind them.  
  
Everyone turned to see Hiei. Blood dripped from his lip. Bruises and cuts dotted his body. His clothes were in shatters, revealing some bruised and bloody skin. He held his stomach, blood dripping from in between his fingers. Turning to Yusuke he said slowly and full of pain, "I believe you Yusuke." He then collapsed into a nearby chair.  
  
"Hiei, what happened to you," asked Kurama in a worried tone.  
  
"Nothing," answered Hiei wiping the blood away that was dripping from his lip.  
  
"Nothing?" Botan asked a little annoyed holding a fist. "You look like you just took on every apparition in the Dark Tournament!  
  
Hiei starred at her. "It's none of your business."  
  
"Please tell us Hiei," said Kurama.  
  
"Hmph," he said. "If you'll leave me alone."  
  
"I saw Yukina through my Jagan Eye. She was being attacked."  
  
"What?!" yelled Kuwabara grabbing Hiei's scarf and lifting him into the air. "Yukina was attacked! Where is she now?!"  
  
Ignoring the question Hiei said, "Will you put me down you fool."  
  
"Tell me!" Kuwabara roared.  
  
Hiei, once again didn't answer. Only sweat dropped slightly.  
  
"Answer me!" Then a horrified look came across his face. "Y-you don't like her, do you?!" he yelled making up an excuse for why Hiei was watching Yukina with his Jagan Eye.  
  
Yusuke broke from his current gloomy state and started laughing hysterical. Kurama chuckled and Botan giggled, but soon they were cracking up too.  
  
"That's not right," laughed Yusuke. "Oh, it hurts." Yusuke held his stomach, but continued to laugh.  
  
"I know," Kurama chuckled.  
  
Kuwabara, not knowing what was so funny looked at his friends. "What is it? What's so funny?!" He asked, dropping Hiei, who fell, with a disgusted look on his face, to the ground.  
  
"Oh nothing," laughed Yusuke.  
  
"Anyway," said Hiei brushing himself off and back into the sat he was sitting on moments before, wearing an aggravated expression. "After I saw her, I rushed to the Ice World. When I got there was something coming from the ice."  
  
_Flashback_  
  
Hiei came rushing onto the snowy grounds, near a cave in the Ice World, quickly hiding behind some rocks at the entrance. Icy stalactites hung from the ice covered ceiling of the cave. He looked over at a small girl, cowering in a corner of the cave, terror in her eyes. She starred terrified at a shadowy object that extended from the cave wall directly in front of her. Light then shown on the object, revealing that it was a hook, covered in blood. The hook raised in the air and began to come violently down towards Yukina.  
  
"Aaaaaiiiii!!" she screamed and closed her eyes as the pointed object came down at her.  
  
Anger surging through him, Hiei ran to Yukina's side, with his lightning like speed and parried the horrid creature's attack with his sword. Yukina opened her eyes and looked up at her savor. "Oh thank- she began, but was cut off mid-sentence, when Hiei picked her up, barely dodging another slash from the attacker.  
  
He ran straight out of the cave. When he thought they were at a safe distance, he sat Yukina down on the cold, snow covered ground. Anger burned though him like never before. _How dare this thing try to hurt Yukina_. Then turning to his sister he said firmly, "Stay here." He turned back to the cave and, gripping his sword tightly, charged over to it, anger consuming his thoughts.  
  
Back in the cave Hiei looked around. There now seemed to be nothing in the cave. The bloody sight seemed to have disappeared. Slowly he stepped forward, onto the mirror like floors of the cave.  
  
Cautiously he took another step. _It's still here. _Awkwardly, he took another step. Then another. And another.  
  
"Splash."  
  
Hiei looked down at his feet to see a puddle of red. An object shot out from the puddle. It was the same hook he'd seen before, rusty with blood. It shot dangerously out from the puddle of red, death was its goal, for it shot towards his heart.  
  
Hiei dodged the attack, barely. The hook shot at him again. This time, cutting into the flesh of his arm. Wincing, he looked back at the ground. But to his shock there was nothing there. The icy floor was spotless, not even a drop of blood lay on it.  
  
Then a pain, a pain he never felt before, speared through his stomach. A horrible tasting liquid filled his mouth and dripped through the ridges of his mouth. It was a dark red liquid… blood.  
  
_End Flashback _  
  
Hiei stopped his story telling. He gripped his still bleeding stomach, wincing at the memory. Everyone stared at him, worry and shock in their eyes.  
  
"Hiei." Botan said in a worried tone. "What stabbed you?"  
  
To be continued....  
  
So what'd you think? Did it have good description? Huh? Huh? Please review. Oh and I wanted to say that the next chapter might be awhile. I haven't written much of it. Heheh and I wanted to write more of Cliffhanger. So I can finish that and dedicate myself to this. Yes! Please don't be mad.


	5. Into Darkness

A decrepit hand reaches out from a crypt. The rotting body is silhouetted by the glowing moon. It turns to the watching audience. Aiiiii! Just kidding people. So what's up? It's been a long while. I've been so busy. Anyway I'm sure your dying to know what happened to Hiei so I won't write anymore. Enjoy! (Opps I wrote more…)

Chapter five

Into Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.

A long silence engulfed the room. Everyone wore a face filled with worry and shock. All, that is, except Keiko, who slept peacefully in the hospital bed behind them all.

"Hiei…" Botan slowly said. "Where'd the attack come from?"

Hiei looked at her. Then slowly reached for his sheath and sword, grabbed it and brought it in front of him so they all could see. He grabbed the helt of the sword and pulled the blade from the sheath.

Everyone starred at the sword, shocked. The blade was almost completely gone; a small stump was all that remained. Stained blood covered the entire blade.

"My sword…" said Hiei. "The attack came from my sword……"

_Flashback_

Blood dripping from his mouth, Hiei looked down. His eyes widened. A hook covered in red was speared into his stomach. Blood dripped from the gash. The red liquid flooded Hiei's mouth as he stared, dripping off his chin, down to the slick floor below.

The pain was unbearable. He seemed to be paralyzed by it. With great difficulty he managed to turn his head to the source of the attack, expecting to see the rest of a body.

But there was no body at all; instead the hook was protruding from his own sword. Blood gushed out of the blade, as if the sword was crying tears of blood.

Shock crossed across Hiei's mind as a female face surfaced on the sword's steel blade. One half of the face was dripping with red, the other conveyed in darkness. A blood-shot eyeball surfaced on the part of the face that shown.

The eye rolled around, as if in search of something. Spotting hiei it stopped, fixing itself on him, obviously finding what it was looking for.

A light laughter echoed in the cave as the eye starred at Hiei, while receiving a horrified stare in return. Then, suddenly, in an eerie voice it screeched, in an earsplitting tone, "You shall die! You shall all die!"

The hook embedded in Hiei's stomach suddenly shot violently upwards towards his ribcage. Blood squirted from the gash as it did, dotting the ground below with the red liquid. His sternum cracked under the strain of the metal. Pain, unbearable pain, surged through his body.

"U…u……uh……" Hiei struggled to cry as blood gushed from his mouth, his grip still held tightly on his sword.

"Is this the end?" He thought as the hook continued to cut through his sternum and ribs.

His eyes blurred. Black was the only color he could distinguish. He shut his eyes to the unwelcoming darkness. Soon his feet gave way and Hiei plumaged backwards, blood spraying from his mouth and wound. The grip on his sword loosened and the steel object fell to the ice floor with a clatter, followed by even more echoing clanks and a vague sob. These were the last sounds he heard as he fell more and more into darkness.

To be continued……

Dun. Dun. Dun.

Left it at another cliffhanger. (Laughs wickedly) It might be awhile still the next chapter. I haven't even started the rough draft. And the SATs are coming up so I have to study, study, study! But I'll update as soon as I can. I promise. -


	6. Breaking Free

I'm back. Here's the next chapter!

Chapter 6

Breaking Free

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters.

The many light clanks echoed in the pitch blackness that surrounded Hiei. The faint cries that pierced through the darkness sounded so near, yet so far; so familiar, yet he could not identify the owner. He knew the voice for sure; after all it was so close to his heart. But who was it? Who would shed tears for him?

Then it came to him. It was Yukina. How could he have not recognized the voice? She was his sister after all.

He opened is eyes as he broke through the darkness. Weakly he turned his head to his sister. She stared at him, shocked. Tears were in her eyes and her face was flushed. A large amount of shimmering jewels lay at her feet. They were her tears. Realizing he was alive a small smile spread across her lips.

Hiei could NOT make her cry any longer! He looked down; the hook was still extending from his fallen sword's blade. Slowly and painfully he bent forward to pick up his weapon. This allowed the hook to bury itself even deeper within him.

Winching at the pain, he grabbed hold of it and flung the weapon into a nearby cave wall. He shook slightly from the impact but his sword was still intact.

"Freeze it…" he muttered to Yukina as blood dripped from his mouth. 

She stared at him a moment, confused. 

"F…freeze my sword…"

She hesitated a moment then obeyed. Her eyes turned white and the air around them chilled. She focused her power on the weapon and sure enough it was covered in a snowy frost.

Without a moment to spare Hiei once again flung his sword into the cave wall. When the two objects connected the sword shattered. 

A terrified scream fell upon the cave as the hook vanished and the pieces of the blade fell to the floor. Blood oozed from the fallen pieces.

Hiei looked at his defeated enemy as he returned his blade to its sheath. He had finally won!

"You did it Hi-" Yukina began but stopped when she saw Hiei clutch his stomach, trying to keep his remaining blood from not falling to the already large puddle that lay at his feet. Yukina gasped, "Hiei your wound! Hold still, I'll heal you."

She ran over to him, put her hands out, and began to heal his wounds. The whole thing made Hiei fell quite uncomfortable.

"Come on," he said pulling away before she finished.

"But, I'm not done," Yukina protested.

Hiei did not reply. He merely staggered towards the cave entrance. Yukina, deciding she had been defeated, followed suit.

"You think you can escape me alive?!" An eerie voice called from behind the two. They turned, laying their eyes on the voice, to become horror struck. From the shattered blade arose body parts, including the hooked hand, each protruding from a different shard, all covered in a thick layer of blood.

"No…" Hiei said in a whisper like voice.

"Heheh. Like the water this ice is made of melts away into nothingness," said the voice. "You too will become nothing! Here is where you shall die! Wha ha ha!"

"I can't fight," thought Hiei, regretting his only option. "Not in this condition. For Yukina's sake I must run from this fight."

He swiftly grabbed Yukina's hand and ran forward, pulling her along. Yukina stunned, struggled to keep up with his incredible pace.

'You won't get away! You shall both rot here!"

The ground below began to quake at these words, causing their pace to decrease its speed. The sleek floor made it even harder to maneuver. Their feet slipped and slide, but they managed to stay a-foot. The cave entrance became nearer at each slippery step. But the closer they came the more the ground shook.

A clatter of crashes vibrated through the cave. Hiei turned, spotting a glance at falling stalactites, icey and sharp, deadly to the touch. If a stalactite were to far on Hiei or Yukina, it would mean certain death. He could allow that to happen, not to Yukina. Even if destiny sought his death, he wouldn't allow it to have Yukina's as well.

Hiei turned to look at his sister in the mist of their fight for survival. For a moment he was happy to see her alright, but that emotion faded quickly away.

An ice blue stalactite was falling down straight towards her. Her soft flesh would be no match for its sharp point.

Without thinking Hiei swiftly tightened his grip on her arm and flung her towards him, into his strong embrace. (I wish I were you Yukina, but then things would be complicated.)

Yukina blushed slightly (She doesn't know he's her bro.) at this slightly romantic gesture. At first unsure what the motive was, but soon realized when she heard the loud crunch of the shattering rock behind her.

"You shall never escape!" the monster cried. "You will perish here!" (She's a nutcase)

The ground shook harder than ever. The earthquake was over powering the two's foothold. More and more stalactites and ice sickles fell from the ceiling, each as deadly as the next.

The ice blades speared down upon them. Hiei with his lightening speed picked up Yukina in his arms and dodged the falling objects.

The stalactites fell heavier and faster than before, but luck was on Hiei's side! He managed to dodge every one of them and slowly drew closer to their goal, the exit.

Now the exit was a mere few feet away. He could make it. He will make it! His heart rate and breathing grew faster with each step. The anticipation was too great.

The next thing Hiei knew, he and Yukina were out of the cave. He raced forward still, through the snowy ground towards safety.

Behind him a scream rang out, collapsing the cave entire.

Hiei put Yukina down when he was sure they were out of harm's way. He starred at the cave remains for a moment. Piles of frosted rocks lay on the ground, blood seeping out of them. Hiei turned, not wanting to look at the scene any longer. He began to walk away from it, Yukina a bit dazed, recovered, and followed.

***End Flashback***

"And that's the entire story," said Hiei to the starring crowd.

At first everyone just continued to stare at him, their expressions full of shock and disbelief. Kuwabara was the first to speak.

"What happened to Yukina? Where is she!" he yelled.

Hiei crossed his arms, but did not reply.

"Answer me you little midget!" Kuwabara roared as he picked Hiei up by the collar.

"You shouldn't worry so much," Hiei answered not bothering to use his remaining strength to get away. "I don't think your small brain can handle the stress."

"Why you! You better tell me right now!" He yelled, his voice rising. He began to shake Hiei, violently. His head swayed back and forth like a bobber head in a fast moving vehicle.

Yusuke interrupted, "You know, Kuwabara, this is a hospital. Don't be so loud. Or you'll wake up everyone here… and the dead too." He shook his head and added, "Oh yeah, I wouldn't shake him so hard. His head might fly off."

Kuwabara turned to Yusuke. "You think I ca-" he began but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Oh there you are, Hiei," the sweet feminine voice said.

Everyone in the room turned to the door to see Yukina. "I wasn't done tending to your wounds," she added. Kuwabara dropped Hiei, who fell to the floor with a bang, looking quite dazed.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara cried joyfully. "I was so worried about you!"

Yukina turned to him with a smile. "Thank you Kazuma, for worrying about me."

Kuwabara looked pleased. "She said thank you! Thank you!" the thought swirled around in his mind.

She walked over to Hiei, who was sitting upright on the ground, his arms crossed. He looked fine, except for his deep bleeding. She placed her hands in front of his wound, causing an aura to appear. The deep gash gradually became smaller until it was no more than a faint scar.

As Yukina healed Hiei, Kuwabara sneaked over between Kurama and Yusuke. "He's enjoying that," he murmured. "I can tell!"

"Sure," said Yusuke as he and Kurama both shook their heads.

After Yukina's task was done she walked over to Yusuke. "Is she alright?" she asked, referring to Keiko.

"Yeah," Yusuke answered a little downcast. "She's alright now."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Yusuke asked with a slight smirk. "It's not your fault." His depression changed and he turned away from her. "It's my fault…"

Yukina was at first taken back. She'd never seen Yusuke be so hard on himself. She hesitated a moment and then spoke, "I could, that is if you want, heal her wound."

Yusuke didn't respond causing silence to engulf them all.

Kurama, deciding to break the silence, spoke up. "I don't think that's such a good idea. The doctors might think it's a bit suspicious. To suddenly be miraculously healed, that is. She'll be released in a week's time anyway." (What is she in jail? O.O)

"Oh, I see," said Yukina thoughtfully. "I guess your right."

"Though it is sweet of you to suggest," he quickly added with a smile. Yukina returned the smile. "Anyway on to other issues."

Everyone in the room that was conscious turned to him.

"It would seem," he began as he leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. "That we are the grand prize."

"That is to say we are the one this "demon" is after," he quickly added after receiving confused looks from his audience. Kurama's face then became sterner. "We are the ones this demon wants dead!"

"But why?" Botan inquired confusion in her voice.

"I don't know…" said the fox thoughtfully as his face returned to its normal gentle self. "But I believe that we and the twelve others dead have something in common."

"Twelve?" asked Yusuke. "I thought there was only six."

Kurama placed his eyes on his friend. "Six more were found this morning. Each had suffered the same fate as the ones before them."

"Oh," Yusuke said a little sad, and then he turned to Botan. "Why don't you ask their spirits who their murderer is?" 

"I can't," Botan said tears in her eyes. "Not only were their lives destroyed, but so were their souls."

"What!" Yusuke yelled angrily. "That bastard! I won't let her get away with this!"

"No, Yusuke," said Kurama calmly, closing his eyes. "It is not wise to attack your enemy with so little knowledge on it and no plan of attack. Though…" he paused and reopened his eyes. "…For now I'd advise you all to stay on guard. Neither Spirit World nor the Living World is safe."

To be continued……

Phew. I'm done. Finally. My hand hurts. Ow! So how was it? Good? Bad? Review! Oh and I'm not going to upgrade still I have 65 reviews. Here that 65! So better tell your friends. In the mean time why not read my other story, (well really it's my sister's story but we share an account) Hunted. Or my friend's Sugar, High, And Drunk, pen name Mexico m. That's a good story! Now review or I'll sing! I might be in chorus but that doesn't mean my voice is pretty! Review please!

Within a broken mirror, I clearly see your reflection. Tears roll down your face, tears roll down your face. As your finger traces the edge of the new moon. I can see you walk away from me. Time and time again, time and time again, you will find me knocking at her door. With my back pressed against the weight of the world and the speed of the night, I felt as if a thread was snapping in two. And I held onto you, held onto you, held onto you, with all my might! As we share our unbalanced kisses I hope you can see us getting closer to love. And may all your fears and tearful deceptions come to rest in my heart. Oh my love!!

Okay my voice is hoarse but I'll sing again and again and again and again……(so review!)


	7. Cocoa to Go Go

Konichiwa! I'm back! Here's chapter seven of Bloody Mary. Aren't you excited? Okay I know the chapter's name is stupid. But I couldn't think of anything. I spent like…five minutes thinking about it and nothing came. So I just came up with this. It kinda has something to do with the chapter…kinda. Anyway here we go. Sorry for the looong delay! I've been so busy. With Sat9 testing, drug reports, history timelines, and other school work. Oh did I tell you guys I'm married? :p Just kidding! We're doing a baby project. Another headache. We have a ton to write and only a week. My teacher is evil!! Anyway here we go! Note: I know this chapter is Christmassy but I thought of it back then and didn't want to leave it out.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. Okay. I don't! I'd be rich is I did.

Chapter Seven

Cocoa to Go Go!

"I'd advise you all to be on guard," warned Kurama.

Those words burnt into the minds of the Spirit Detectives, but as the months flew by and no threats arose, the words sank farther and farther into the backs of their minds. For the first two months no one went out alone; Yusuke stayed by Keiko's bedside night and day, until the day of her release and even then Kurama was there to escort them home. No more were announced dead on the news, at least not in the same mysterious matter they had been murdered in before. With the passing time the threat passed and soon everyone's lives returned to normal.

Now it was late winter. Christmas was a mere week away. Snow fell gently to the already white grounds below as cheerful Christmas shoppers hustled about the shops, looking for the perfect gift for their love ones.

"Come on," said a blue headed girl as she ran, pulling a boy by his arm with her. The boy had long red hair and deep, passionate emerald eyes. He could only be described as breath-takingly beautiful.

"Hold on, Botan," he said." We have all day to look for gifts. There's no need to be in such a hurry."

"I know, but I wanted to go ice skating today."

"Ice skating? Why?"

A dreamy look painted itself on her face and she clamped her hands together. "When I was a grim reaper I use to see people do it all the time around Christmas. I have always wanted to try it, but was unable to because I didn't have a human body.

A feeling of pity fell upon Kurama.

"Botan I…"

"And it's such a good day for it," she added. Then when she noticed Kurama had spoken she added, "What was that? Did you say something, Kurama?"

"No," he said shaking his head. "If it means that much to you we'll go as soon as we finish shopping. So let's hurry up, shall we?"

The pink eyed girl stared at her friend for a moment and then smiled. Kurama returned the smile and began walking down the crowded street filled with Christmas shoppers. Botan followed him, hurrying ahead to the next shop so they could continue their quest for suitable gifts.

"I think that's just about it," said Botan as she looked at her list. "The only person left is you, Kurama." A smile came to her face. "But I'll get that gift another day. I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise."

"No I wouldn't want to ruin it either," Kurama said also smiling. "Now let's see," he said returning to his own list. He looked over his list for a moment. "Only you and my mother left."

"Do you want to go get her something now?" asked Botan. "I can hold out on skating a little bit longer."

"No, its okay," said Kurama with a smile. "I already know what I'm getting her."

"Oh."

"It's on the other side of town, anyway," he added. "The skating rink would be closed by the time we got back."

He got up from the bench they were both sitting on.

"So what are we waiting for?" Botan said cheerfully, also getting to her feet. "Let's go!" She grabbed his arm once again and started running, dragging the red head along.

"Wait! Botan! Our bags. We should drop them off at our houses first," he yelled as he struggled to keep her pace.

"Oh, that's right," Botan said thoughtfully, stopping so fast Kurama crashed into her, letting out a low "Ow!" when he did.

"Ow! Kurama watch where you're going," she said turning to him.

He starred at her a moment, giving her a what-are-you-talking-about-look.

"I'm joking," she laughed. "Come on lets put this stuff away." She began to walk away in the direction of Kurama's house. (Does Botan have a house? I don't think so?)

"That's it Botan, just slide your feet forward. One step at a time." Kurama told the Blue headed girl that clung to him. He and Botan had arrived at the ice skating rink about an hour ago. The rink really was a frozen lake about 50 feet in diameter. They had rented their skates and now were trying their luck on the ice. Since this was Botan's first time ice skating or skating at all for that matter, Kurama was trying to teach her. Which wasn't going well…

"Try and keep your balance," Kurama suggested.

"I-I can't!" she cried as she lost her grip on her friend and fell hard down to the ice covered ground below.

"Are-Are you okay" Kurama asked worried.

"Ow..." she whined as she massaged her bottom. "That hurt."

Kurama offered a hand out to her. Botan gladly accepted and was pulled up.

"Aaaiii!" she yelled as she once again lost her balance, (Sounds like me.) but this time was caught in Kurama's strong arms. "Oh, sorry."

"Its alright," He smiled at her. "Now lets get back to practice." He pulled her to her feet.

"Very good, Botan. Your really getting the hang of this," Kurama praised. He was right too. Botan had improved a great deal over the last two hours. She wasn't falling down as much anymore and she could manage to skate a long time before doing so.

Kurama skated over to the girl. "Are you thirsty Botan? I can get you a hot chocolate if you want?"

"That would be lovely. Thank you!" she answered.

He smiled. "Alright. I'll go get us one each. You wait here. I'll only be a minute."

"Okay."

Kurama skated across the lake to the other side where the convenience stand was. Botan watched him as he went, until the crowd of people covered him, making him disappear.

"Well I guess I'll practice some more while I wait," said Botan to herself.

The girl skated about, swirling around in circles. "I'll try a figure eight." she thought with confidence. She started her trick; she skated forward in a loop-like matter. A little cube of ice lay in her path. Botan didn't notice the obstacle. She continued forward and soon found herself stumbling toward the ground, as her blade slid over it, causing her to fall.

"Ow!" she whined as she hit the ground. She tried to get to her feet but fell right back down, this time unto her bottom.

"Craaaack," came a noise from behind.

Botan turned her head to the sound. On the ice laid a large crack. The falling snow quickly covered the crack. "Did I do that?" Botan asked herself.

She continued to stare at it. Then suddenly to her horror the crack began to grow. Ice broke apart from the frozen lake and melted away into the freezing water. As the ice broke it began to bleed. The thick liquid dripped down into the water, making it turn red. It became a pool of blood surrounded on all sides by a wall of ice.

A blood covered metal object shot out of the small pool. It flung at Botan. There was no time to react. She raced to her feet but was still caught by the sharp object in the ankle, causing her to fall to the ground. It dug deeper and deeper into her flesh. Now with a firm grip it pulled her towards the blood pool. More and more chunks of ice fell into the water.

"Aaahhhhhhh!!" Botan screamed . The cry echoed throughout the rink.

Kurama stopped where he waited for their drinks, frozen. "That sounded like Botan!" he yelled, he's voice full of worry.

To be continued……

There! I'm finished with this chapter. Oh, and the next chapter will be up a lot sooner then this one was. I wrote it already. But first I'm editing the first 4 chapters. Oh and I now have a site. It my next update I'll give the link. I'm still working on it. Ts Yyh by the way. Hoped you liked this chapter! - Say turned for chapter 8: Enter Mirror World!


	8. Enter Mirror World!

Yo! What's up my readers? I hope you are enjoying my fanfic. - It makes me so happy to know that so many of you like my writing. Well summer's out and so is my marriage. We weren't even graded on that project!! I did all than work for nothing! Err…anyway, I'll try to update faster. I've written up to chapter 10 in my notebook. Things are finally heating up. We're getting somewhere now. So enjoy mina!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu hakusho.

Chapter 8

Enter Mirror World!

"B-Botan!" stuttered Kurama, barely able to speak the words because of the fear in his heart. 'Why is she screaming?' he thought to himself. 'Unless…'

"No!" he said out loud, ignoring the shouts of the people in line behind him telling him it's his turn and to move forward. He hurried out of line and dashed over to the other side of the ice covered lake yelling, "Botan! Botan!"

As he got closer he saw the young girl screaming her head off in pain. Something about the scene seemed strange to Kurama though. Here was this hysterical girl and not one person was taking any notice. They just continued to skate, oblivious to the racket.

Kurama looked around as he cautiously made his way nearer to Botan. The sky above seemed to swirl and there was no noise at all, as if someone had suddenly pushed the mute button on the television. It was complete and utter silence; Botan's screams were the only heard noises. Not even the shaving sound of the skates' blades against the ice floor as people skated to and fro was heard. One woman skated past Kurama as he made his way to Botan, a big smile on her face, she also seemed not to notice Botan's screams.

At first nothing seemed odd about this woman, except her unnerving silence and her obliviousness of Botan. But the brand name that was labeled on her sweater soon caught his eye. On it was the brand name 'Roxy' but it was written backwards, mirror like.

Kurama stood still for a moment thinking this over but a scream from Botan quickly broke his train of thought. He swiftly dashed nearer but stopped abruptly when he saw that the ice surrounding Botan had melted away into a pool of blood. The bottom portion of her body was submerged in the pool while the top half struggled to stay a float. She grabbed the ice wall that was around her trying desperately to get a good hold. She clawed at the ice chunks, screaming.

Kurama rushed over to her. "Don't worry Botan," he said though he sounded quite worried himself. "I-I'll get you out." he grabbed both her arms, got a tight grip and pulled.

The girl moved up a bit but stopped with a jerk, letting out a cry of pain. Fresh blood bubbled to the surface of the already red puddle. Kurama tried again, but just received the same results.

"No! Stop!" Botan cried, tears trickling down her cheeks. "It has my foot!"

"What has your foot?" he asked worried.

"Her…" was all Botan said before she collapsed from the blood lost into Kurama's arms and the pool of blood.

"Her? What do you mean?" he asked her, only to receive no answer. "Botan! Botan!" he yelled and shook her limp body. "…she's past out."

'Who's her?' he asked himself. For a moment he thought. "No!" he shouted suddenly as the answer came to him. Bloody Mary.

"Could Bloody Mary really have reappeared?!" he said out loud.

"Why don't you say that name again?" said a feminine voice from below. "Or better yet two more times."

Botan's body rose from where it lay. A wicked grin was on the girl's face. "Why don't you, Kurama?"

"What? Botan why are you saying this?" Kurama asked a bit of fear in his voice.

She laughed an evil laugh. "Botan no longer wills this body."

Kurama backed away. "If your not Botan than who are you?"

Once again she laughed. I go by many names…but I think you know me best as Bloody Mary." Fear shot up Kurama's spine and his eyes widened.

Suddenly large objects shot out of the ground around them. The objects were crystal-like and reflected Kurama's and Botan's on them. Kurama stared around, bewildered at the objects. "Welcome to Mirror World, Kurama."

To be continued…….

There! None! I hoped you liked that chapter. I'll update soon. -


	9. The Kiss of Death

Hello to all my readers! Thanks for following the story this far. It means a lot to me. J Yay. We're on chapter 9 and I've written the rough draft through chapter 11! Okay. I might get a few flames for this chapter. But remember if you don't have nothing nice to say don't say nothing at all. Okay here we go. The chapter is on the short side, but the next two chapters are a lot longer I promise. I would have updated soon, but I kept getting in trouble…I'm bad.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 9

The Kiss of Death

"Welcome to Mirror World, Kurama," eerily whispered the processed, Botan. A wicked grin was painted on her face.

"Mirror World?!" asked Kurama.

"Yes," she said. "The realm that lies beyond your mirror. "A realm filled with darkness and the fears of all creatures. A realm filled with blood and pain. A world filled with death."

Kurama stood frozen for awhile, staring at her.

" I hope," she added with a laugh. "You enjoy your stay." She began to walk away into the darkness that filled the world. "Have fun with your nightmares."

"Stop!" yelled Kurama. "Where do you think your going with Botan's body?"

Bloody Mary stopped and turned to him rolling her eyes, "That is of no concern of yours.," she said and continued to walk away.

"Give Botan's body back!" Kurama ordered.

Once again she stopped and turned to him, "Or you'll do what? I'd doubt that you'd do anything that could harm Botan, now would you?"

Kurama stood staring at her, intimidating. _She's right. I can't hurt Botan.****_

Mary giggled. "I love to see the look on mortals faces when they realize they are powerless against me."

Kurama grinded his teeth together, examining his options. He looked over the dark woman in Botan's processed body. He had never seen Botan look so menacing. Her grin was wide and filled with malous. Her eyes sharp and deadly. Her hand was placed on her hip, indicating a bad girl flare.Though she was soaked to the bone with ice water she did not shiver.

She took a few steps toward him, the grin still on her face. "Well," she said. "Since it seems your going to be a problem. I guess it time for you to die."

Kurama stepped back, fear was flowing through him. He had seen what this monster had done to his friends. It had almost killed Hiei, who was not someone that you'd expect that to happen to. Keiko and Yukina had also nearly been killed. And one can't forget the twelve other people she had murdered. It was a fate worst than death.

Bloody Mary continued to draw nearer to him. His heart pumped faster and faster; it felt as if it would fall out of his chest. Her grin widened as if noticing the fear that surely was in his eyes.

Her face was right in front of his now. Kurama was frozen to the spot. She stared him. Heartless and menacing was her stare. She was surely going to kill him. She was probably just thinking of the most painful way to do so.

But she did not kill him, instead she did something that was not expected.

She drew her lips onto his. Kurama eyes widened. She wasn't suppose to be kissing him! She was suppose to be killing him. Before she pulled away from the kiss she widened her mouth bites down on Kurama lips. (Okay she's a serious nut case.) Kurama's eyes grew more wide. He let out a cry of pain, but it was muffled out by Botan's mouth. The taste of blood filled Kurama's mouth as she continued to bite.

She soon pulled away, blood dripping from her lips. Kurama gasped for breath, then glared at her angry, the read liquid also dripping from his mouth.

"Consider that," she said licking the blood of her lips. "The last kiss your ever get." (If you can call that a kiss!) She laughed and pushed her face right in front of his. "I would say first and last, but."-she reached a hand and stringed her fingers through his red hair- "I doubt this is the first kiss a pretty boy like you has had." She began to softly laugh.

"Get away from me!!" Kurama screamed ,backing away from her

"Tell me Kurama," she said 'How does it fell to know that in a few moments you'll be dead and that the one that kills you is a dear friend? She laughed. "Be sure to tell me what its like after death." She paused. "Oh wait. You can't. Your soul will be gone too!"

An evil laughed filled the room. "Wha ha ha aha ha!!"

To be continued……..

I'm done! Yay! Okay I'll get to work on typing up the next chapter next week. I'm going to comic Con this week. So I won't have time. It's going to be so much fun! Maybe I can get a Hiei key chain…


	10. You're Not Out of the Water Yet

Hi. It's me again. Okay I am so sorry. I meant to put this up last week, but I was so busy on this project. Put it up now, right? That's what matters, right? () Heheh…yeah…anyway. A lot of you think I have this Botan and Kurama thing. Well it's true I like them together. I also like Yusuke and Keiko. - Yusuke can be very sweet if he wants to. If he wants to not be a perv that is…I wasn't trying to have Botan and Kurama in this fic. Because it's not supported in the show and I want this fic to be as real to the show as possible. Bloody Mary is just a sicko, okay.

Oh, and some of you have been saying that you have heard of other versions of summoning her. I know, there are tons of versions, but this is the one that I'm most familiar with: You go into a locked room with a mirror in at midnight and chant her name three times. So that's the one I'm using and will be using in future chapters. In addition, I'm sorry if some of you had nightmares. But, hey, did I not say the point was to scare you, back in chapter one? Besides its not real. It's amazing what your imagination can do, huh? That would explain why no one that has 'seen' her has the same description. Oh, by the way, I sleep by a mirror door closet. So if anyone should be scared it's me. -()

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and never will.

Chapter Ten

You're not out of the water yet

A wicked laugh echoed in Kurama's ears. He stared at Botan's body, through her flesh, right towards the evil being that possessed her.

"So Kurama," she said, a wicked smile on her face. "How does it feel to know that the person who ends your life is a very dear friend of yours?

"You are not Botan!" The fox yelled at her, his voice shaky. Bloody Mary laughed slightly, causing Botan's face to show a wicked side that he had never seen before.

__

What am I going to do? I can't hurt Botan. He looked down at his hands. He clenched them together in frustration. Then something shiny caught his eye.

Kurama looked down at the source of the gleam, towards Botan's foot. Embedded in her shoe was a shining hook. Blood soaked the leather material around it. He's eyes traced the hook back to its origin, it looped around her foot and into the crystal like ground, where it seemed to vanish under the floor.

The hook made him wonder. "That's strange," he said under his breath. "Why is that there…? Unless…"

Bloody Mary heard him muttering to himself. "What's that you said?" she questioned putting her hand to her ear. "Were those your last words?" Sarcasm rung in her voice, but it swiftly changed to cold and menacing the next time she opened her mouth to speak. "If so, they better have been good."

She held up her hand and, in answer to the motion, a silver hook with a long chain connected to it appeared. She grabbed the end of the chain with her other hand and began swinging the hook over her head like a lasso. "Now where should I strike first?" she asked herself. "Should I end this fast or make you suffer?"

She laughed. "I think…" she began. "I'll let you suffer!" She swung the chained hook back and then shot it towards Kurama.

Kurama didn't move, nor react at all, for that matter. He stood perfectly still and let the attack come to him. The weapon sliced across Kurama's cheek.

For a moment he stood there motionless. But then a wide grin appeared on his face. As the hook swung back into Bloody Mary's hands a soft chuckle escaped his lips.

Bloody Mary scared at him, wide-eyed. "W-why are you laughing?! Has the thought of dying made you mad?!"

Kurama continued to laugh. "So that's how you're controlling Botan," he said coldly.

"What?! What are you talking about?!"

"The source of your mind control." He lifted his hand up to his hair and pulled a red rose out. Soon it transformed into a long, spiky, green whip which fell to the floor around him. It slivered forward, nearing his enemy.

Bloody Mary stared at him, intimidating. _So he knows now. No matter. He won't live much longer._

"And," Kurama continued. "the source is…" He raised his head up, staring into her eyes, wickedly. "…that hook embedded in Botan's ankle!" His whip shot from the ground where it lay straight at Bloody Mary's foot.

She jumped out of the way, the whip barely missing the hook in her foot. The rose whip continued forward, but then swung backwards, right at the unsuspecting girl. It coiled around her, immobilizing her. She crashed to the floor with a thud.

"I never said I was aiming at your leg," Kurama commented walking over to her.

Bloody Mary began to laugh, a wicked laugh. "You think this will end it?" she said lifting her head up to look at Kurama, who was now crouching above her leg, ready to pull out the hook. "She was merely a puppet." A wide grin appeared on her face. "I'll be back."

Kurama placed his grip on the hook and yanked it out of her leg. Blood gushed out of the wound as the hook dissolved away in Kurama's hand into the red liquid known as blood.

Bloody Mary's cry filled the air. "Aaaaarrrggghhh!!! I'll be back! I'll be back!! You and all your friends will feel my wrath. You'll all pay for what you did to me before! You'll pay!!" As the last syllable came out of her lips Botan's body became limp, felling to the ground, unconscious.

__

Did we do something to her in the past? But before Kurama could put anymore thought into the matter the crystal world around him vanished and water busted from out of no where around him and Botan.

Before he knew it he was surrounded by a ocean of a clear liquid. Kurama opened his mouth to breath but only managed to swallow a mouthful of water. He had to get out of the water fast or he'd drown. He began to swim upward, towards the surface. As he swam he realized something: Botan must be here too! But where? He looked around in the underwater world. Then he saw her, facing downwards, and floating down towards the bottomless sandy floor.

Kurama swiftly swam over to her, grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her upwards. He kicked his legs faster, trying to get to the surface before his oxygen supple ran out.

The surface came nearer and nearer. Until it was almost in reach. With one last kick he and Botan rose above the water's surface. Kurama gasped for air.

When he's breathing returned to normal he looked around, while making sure to keep Botan's head above the water. He say ice surrounding him on all sides, but above him he heard shaving sounds of blades cutting into the ice and the frightened whispers of people. He looked up to see a crowd staring down at him. Some people gave grateful sighs of relief and joyful shouts of "They're alive!"

Then remembering Botan, he quickly got out of the pool of water he was in and onto the ice, pulling Botan up with him.

As she lay motionless on the ice Kurama put his hand a few centimeters in front of her mouth, but no gentle breeze from her mouth met it. She wasn't breathing!

Kurama quickly put his hands on her chest and pushed down. Botan's body lounged upwards, but that was all, she didn't begin to breathe again. He pushed again. This time when her body lounged upwards so did a mouthful of water. She hastily coughed it up, gagging. When she was done she opened her eyes.

She stared up at Kurama and the surrounding crowd. Her vision was at first blurry but it slowly came back into focus.

"Kurama…" she said quietly. "Where…are…we? What…happened?"

A warm smile appeared across Kurama's face. "Welcome back, Botan." he said softly.

"Get away from me, Yusuke!" a brunette young woman yelled as she slapped at the face of a young man with a Japanese gangster hair-do.

They were standing in front of a bed in the middle of a small studio apartment. Only one light in the house was on and the only other light that shown through was that of the moon, shining through the blind less closed window.

"Aw, Keiko, what'd I do?" asked the man named Yusuke.

"You got drunk again, Yusuke! You think I can't smell it on your breathe!" yelled Keiko.

"Man…" Yusuke muttered under his breathe. "I knew I should have taken more Tic-Tacs…"

"What did you say?!"

Yusuke paused a moment. Then said. "I said if you always get mad like this how's our relationship going to stay intact."

__

That was close. But smooth come back. Yusuke praised himself.

"Yusuke if you don't stop doing this there may not be a relationship anymore."

"Keiko don't say that." He moved closer to her and hugged her. "Look, I'm sorry."

Keiko let Yusuke cling to her a moment but then pushed him away. "If you're going to get all sweet with me," she said. " Then please do me a favor and brush your teeth first. And use some mouth wash too."

Yusuke stared at her a moment, disbelieving. He was just about to open his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the door suddenly swinging open.

"Sorry if we're interrupting anything," said a soft voice from the entry way. Yusuke and Keiko turned to the source of the voice. As the light of the moon and light bulb hanging from the wall fell upon the voice, they slowly revealed two figures. One that belonged to a red headed man and next to him a blue haired female.

"K-Kurama?" Yusuke asked shocked. "What are you doing here?"

To be continued…

Finally I'm done with this chapter. See? It was a lot longer than the last two. OO And the next chapter is even longer and the next even longer. So much to type!

Hey, does anyone have any fan fiction they would like to summit to my site? Hmm? Check out my site Oh and before my sis kills me please read her fic Hunted. Its really quite funny.

Oh and I'm editing all the earlier chapters. I'm up to chapter 5. Oh and I spelled possessed wrong in the last two or so chapters. I spelled processed. XD


	11. Message in Blood

Hi. Here's the next chapter of Bloody Mary. Doesn't it suck? School is about to start! No!!! I am going to try to update faster this year. Though I can't promise. I have journalism and school work, you know?

My sis and I are drawing a cover for this fic. - It looks real cool. I'll show you all when its done, okay?

Here we go!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.

Chapter 11

Message in Blood

Kurama calmly walked into the small apartment, followed closely by a limping Botan. They both appeared rather pale, though Kurama held his usually calm expression. Botan however was not calm, she was quite on the contrary. Her face was sweaty and colorless. An expression of great pain clung to her and her eyes shown signs of fear. With each step she took through the door the pain became more and more vivid. She winced and gasped, her skin whiting. But it seemed that she was trying very hard to hide her agony.

Once the girl was though the entrance way, Kurama closed the door behind them.

All was quiet.

No one spoke. Kurama stood eerily quiet, perhaps thinking of what to say; Botan leaned against the wall, relieving the pressure off her leg, though she still winced at the pain; Yusuke stared drowsily at them, though there was a look of wonder on his face; Keiko also looked at them, but a look of worry shown in her gaze.

She was the first to speak. "Botan!" she shouted. "What happened to your leg?!"

Botan didn't reply at first. She stood quiet, her eyes transfixed on the ground. "I…I…" she finally managed to say. "…I really don't know what happened. W-we were skating…then all of a sudden something grabed my ankle…and….and I don't remember what happened after that…"

"It was her," Kurama finally spoke once Botan had finished. "…Bloody Mary." he added slowly.

Again silence filled the room. Yusuke was the first to break the silence.

"So…" he began slowly, appearing more awake than before. "Our enemy is back."

"She was never really gone, Yusuke," Kurama corrected him. "She was merely bying her time, waiting for a chance to strike."

Yusuke muttered something that sounded like "that bitch" and then turned his head downcast, in thought, ending their conversation.

Silence once again engulfed the room. It was only broken when Botan stepped forward, deeper into the apartment, towards a chair and gave a yelp of pain as she put pressure on her injured leg. Everyone turned to her in worry.

"Botan!" Both Kurama and Yusuke yelled, worry in their tones.

Keiko ran over to her friend, crying, "Botan! Are you all right!?" She put her arm under Botan's, in an attempt at supporting her. "Here, let's get you cleaned up." They began making their way across the room, towards the bathroom, Botan kept her leg raised off the ground as they did.

After the water of the bathtub was heard coming on, Yusuke made his way nearer Kurama, figuring now they could talk without worrying the girls.

"So you believe me now?" asked Yusuke.

"I never said I doubted you," Kurama replied after a moment. "But now I am sure that she is our enemy." He paused then added. "She called herself by that name after all…"

Yusuke looked at him curiously.

"So what exactly happened to the two of you?"

"Oh," Kurama said, bringing a hand to his lips then back down, unwilling to answer.

"And what happened to your lip? You need chap stick desperately."

"Well," he paused as his fox nose picked up the scent of alcohol on Yusuke's breath. "Have you been drinking?"

"Oh, well…" he said, looking around as if to make sure no one was listening. "Yeah," he said when he was sure no one was. "But that was early this morning. I've already had the hang over and everything." He smirked.

"All that time and you couldn't brush your teeth…or use mouth wash," Kurama said, covering his sensitive nose.

"Well I-" Yusuke began, irritated, but was cut off by two ear piercing screams, coming from the bathroom.

Without saying another word to each other both Kurama and Yusuke ran into the bathroom, worried and fearful, for they were sure of the cause of the scream.

The gushing sound of running water rung through the room. On the wall to the left was a sick, above it, on the wall, was a squared shaped area where a mirror once was. Keiko stood a few feet from the sink, a foot away from the bathtub, staring down at its contents. Botan was nearby, sitting on the toilet lid, which was down. Her wounded leg was even bloodier than before. It appeared to have been dipped, ankle high in the red liquid. There were a few specks of blood surrounding her. She, like Keiko, stared fearfully at the tub.

Noticing that both were obviously scared of something in the bathtub, Yusuke and Kurama made their way, cautiously toward it, readying themselves to attack the enemy.

What they saw sent a shiver down their spines.

Bloody Mary was not there, as they had thought. Instead gushing from the faucet was not water, but blood. It poured into the tub, filling it up.

Yusuke leaned over the tub, slowly and cautiously, expecting a hook to rise from the blood. His eyes widened.

The sight of water was seeping through parts of the blood, forming letters. The letters completed into eerily written words. The words read:

Tonight marks one's doom.

"What?" asked Yusuke. "Tonight marks one's doom?"

"It must mean," answered Kurama, his eyes scanning the words. "That tonight she plans on killing one of us."

Yusuke clenched his fist tightly together at his sides. "Damn!" he cursed. What are we suppose to do?"

"The others have no warning," commented Kurama.

"Dammit! We'll have to warn them."

Yusuke leaned over the bathtub and turned the faucet to the right, stopping the water flow. Then reached his hand in the depth of the bathtub and blood and pulled up the plug. The warning and blood vanished in a whirl down the drain. He washed his hand in the sink and dried his hands on a towel. "Let's go call that idiot," he said when he was done.

The all made their way into the main room, even Botan and Keiko, though they were still in a bit of shock. Yusuke walked over to the end table that stood beside the bed, grabbed the phone, dialed Kuwabara's number and put the phone to his ear, and waited for the other end to be answered. He heard it ring four times and the answering machine message played. As soon as he heard a beep he began to leave his message.

"Kuwabara! Answer the damn phone! I know you're th-"

"Like, hello," came a voice that was surely not Kuwabara's, as the phone on the other end was answered. Yusuke could hear music playing and chatter in the background.

Yusuke, taken a back from the voice, paused, then asked, "Who's this?"

"Oh, dude, like this is like Kaze Miyazawa."

Yusuke paused again before speaking. "And what are you doing at Kuwabara's house?"

"Oh, you like don't know? Kuwabara is like having this like awesome party. Its like so happening."

"That's nice. But, I need to speak to Kuwabara right now."

"Oh, like, okay. Can I have like, your name?"

"This is Yusuke Urameshi." There was a gulp on the other side of the phone. "Now, if you don't put Kuwabara on the phone, right now, I swear I will find out where you live and beat your ass up!" Yusuke warned through gritted teeth.

"Um…like, okay," Kaze said sounding worried now. "I'll like go and like get Kuwabara."

"You do that."

"You like just hold on."

Yusuke waited a moment, annoy edged to shock and anger when he heard a click and the dial tone. Kaze had hung up.

"Bassard!" Yusuke cursed as he slamed the phone down. "He hung up on me!"

"Kuwabara?" asked Botan.

"No, some idiot."

"Well then, I suggest we get going to his house to warn him," suggested Kurama.

"Yeah."

"Yusuke," said Keiko as the two boys made their way to the door. "Please be careful."

"Don't worry," said Yusuke with a grin and he's hand on the door handle. "I will." He opened the door. "You worry about keeping yourself and Botan safe. Stay away from mirrors."

"No," interrupted Kurama. "Stay away from _anything_ that reflects."

Both the two girls nodded.

"Oh, Botan," said Kurama, turning to the girl. "I'll bring back some healing herbs for your ankle when we return."

"Thanks," said Botan with a smile.

"Let's hurry," said Yusuke as both boys ran out the door. "That guy's an easy target."

"Yusuke…" said Keiko quietly from the still opened door. "Please be careful."

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be fine," said Botan from the bed, now returning to her perky self. "He's always pulled through before."

"Yeah, you're right," said Keiko smiling slightly, but still sounding worried.

"Now," said Botan, looking at her ankle. "Do you have any disinfectant?"

Kurama and Yusuke raced through the streets, towards Kuwabara's house.

"Hey, why didn't you give Keiko any herbs…." huffed Yusuke. "When she was injured."

"It wasn't my number you called, now was it?" Kurama replied also huffing.

"We're getting close, now," said Yusuke, changing the subject. After a breath he added, "It's a good thing we don't have to worry about Hiei, too."

"Yes. And he's probably looking after Yukina."

"So the only one that needs the warning is Kuwabara. Good. 'Cause I have a killer headache."

Kurama laughed. "I thought you said you already had the hangover?"

Yusuke didn't answer to the comment.

"There's his place," he said when he saw the apartment complex Kuwabara lived in. "We'd better hurry." The two ran though the doors and down the hall, skidded at a turn and dashed up several fleets of stairs. When they finally reached Kuwabara's house they slammed opened the unlocked door. A startled Kuwabara greeted them.

He stood in front of a beautifully decorated Christmas tree, its lights winked different colors. There was red tinsel wrapped around it and silver strips of the decoration hung from the branches, along side different colored bulbs.

The room looked destroyed. No doubt from Kuwabara's party. Trash littered the floor. Some objects seemed to have been broken and there even was a jacket left behind.

"Oh, hey guys," said Kuwabara. "You're a little late. The party's over."

Yusuke looked around at the state of the room. "People actually come to your parties?" he asked.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Kuwabara roared, Yusuke's comment had obviously hit a nerve.

"What it sounds like."

"Why you!" Kuwabara clenched his fists, threateningly.

"Anyway," said Yusuke casually. "We didn't come here for the free food, we came to-"

"Hey. Yusuke. Kurama," said a familiar voice that belonged to Kuwabara's sister, Shizuru. She entered the room with a cigarette in her mouth. "Kaze said you called and wanted me, but you guys hung up when I got up to the phone."

'Huh?" asked Yusuke. "We didn't-"

But he was again cut off, this time by Kurama. "Kaze must have thought we were referring to you when we asked for Kuwabara."

"Oh," said Shizuru. "You guys came for the Christmas party, right? My parties always rock!

"Yours? And here we thought it was Kuwabara's," said Yusuke. "Should have known."

"Anyway," he added before another quarrel with Kuwabara let loose. "We came to warn you."

"Warn us?" asked the siblings in unison.

"Remember that demon that attacked Keiko?" Kuwabara nodded. "Well, this demon, this so called Bloody Mary is back. She struck earlier today and less then an hour ago left a message saying that tonight she will kill one of us."

Kuwabara's and Shizuru's expressions changed. Shizuru's became fearful, no doubt she had heard what Bloody Mary was capable of. But instead of being scared Kuwabar looked angry.

"Let her come," he said. "I'll get her for what she did to my Yukina!"

"You idiot!!" shouted Yusuke. "That thing will kill you! Don't you get it? We've already escaped it three times! Alive! It's pissed now! It's not going to let us get away again." His face darkened. "It's not going to stop until someone dies tonight."

"Then what are we suppose to do?!" ordered Kuwabara. "Wait around 'til it kills one of us?!"

"Of course not, you moron!"

"Then what?!"

"We need to protect ourselves until we have a plan," said Kurama softly. "we're seen what running into a battle against this monster has cost. We need a strategy and we need one soon."

"But how 'bout it attacks when we're creating this master plan?" asked Yusuke.

"Simply. We won't allow that to happen. We'll barricade ourselves from the outside world…sort of quarantine ourselves from anything that reflects."

Kurama's voice became happier. "And since the only one of us that won't have any suspicious family around I say we do it at Yusuke's."

"Hey, fox boy. Incase you haven't noticed my place isn't all that big. Where're we suppose to put everyone? On our heads?"

"We can always throw some of your stuff out," Kurama offered.

"I'll throw you out if you try that."

Kurama laughed softly.

"Alright! Let's get going you two," said Yusuke. "I have a bad feeling something bad's going to happen."

"Yes, It's best not to linger," said Kurama.

"Should we bring some spare clothes or something? Asked Kuwabara.

"No!" yelled Yusuke. "We'll barely be able to breathe with everyone in my house, we don't need anyone's junk filling up the left over space!"

"Oh, all right. Then lets just go."

Yusuke and Kurama, who were still standing in the door way, turned about to exit the room. Kuwabara and Shizuru followed, Kuwabara in the back. An eerie laugh filled the apartment.

"You think you can get away that easily?" it said, laughing. "Think again."

There was a crashing sound, a scream that issued from Shizuru, and a curse from Yusuke's mouth as he and Kurama turned around once again.

Bloody Mary's hook stretched out of a right red bulb that hang in the middle of the Christmas Tree that stopped a few feet away from Kuwabara. It shot forward at him. He turned around and saw the bloody object coming towards him. A wail escaped his lips.

Yusuke starred in horror. There was no way he could reach his friend in time to save him. As strong as he was, right then he felt totally helpless.

A few feet away Kurama gasped and Shizuru yelled, Kazuma!"

"Kuwabara!!" Yusuke yelled as the hook drew inches closer to his friend's heart.

To be continued…

Finally I'm done! Hoped you liked this chapter. Please review. Oh and does anyone know of any good Keiko and Yusuke fics? If so tell me of them, please. Thanks.


End file.
